Chronicles of war
by Payne Harbinger
Summary: after the human covenet war the UNSC is fighitng rebel forces.......but unknown to them Spartan H66 stubles apon a power force unlike the which theve seen before


Wess:me: gray Spartan

Wess:me: gray Spartan

Jodi:my gf: orange Spartan

Ricky: red Spartan

Wojo: brown Spartan

Villains

Phil: main leader of the zealots: brown Spartan

Bill: second in command of the zealots: blue Spartan

Ross: third in command of the zealots: red Spartan

Joshua: fourth in command of the zealots: purple Spartan

The zealots: a group of green Spartans led by their leaders and the flag they protect

Neutral

The elite leader: leader of a covenant squad positioned and abandoned after the war: gold elite

Goodish: leader of the grunt squad in the covenant squad: gold grunt

Timothy Ann pickerson: a Spartan leader of the hunter squads in the covenant squad: turquoise Spartan

Hikens: the leader of the jackal squad in the covenant Squad: jackal

Chapter one

Why we are here

Mission/23/operation: hello AKA meeting fellow soldiers 8:00 am

On the marine ship the twilight

Wess just woke up from cryogenic freezing it was five years after the covenant human war wess got up out of the cryo pod and looked around. "Well good to know im still alive after that explosion" said wess while triumphantly laughing last thing he remembered was the ten thousand ton bomb he set off in the middle of a covenant camp. "General Wess good to see u awake son" said a deep voice behind wess. "Thank you admiral sir" replied wess saluting. "Well u still got your chain of command working right, how's the new arm" asked the admiral. "I don't under stand what u mean sir" replied wess lowering the salute. "You didn't realize that damage of your arm son look at your right arm that's what the bomb did, thank god that was it too we were lucky we found you" replied the admiral seeming worried while sitting down. Wess looked at his arm and realized his Spartan armor was off he was wearing normal recruit clothes and his arm was robotic so was his left leg, he was always classified as the most human Spartan because of his looks they never messed with his face no genetic enhancement there because when he was about to get them the convent attacked reach and he was deployed to fight, he also forgot his helmet and later had to go back and get it. "well any way son there's a debriefing about your next mission in about oh eight hundred hours rest up get some food get your equipment whatever just be in the debriefing room by then" said the admiral then he got up and left the room. Wess just stood there scratching his long brown hair, and then a sergeant walked in not even noticing wess. "Um excuse me maam, do u know were the armory is on this flying pice of shit" asked wess kind of nicely. "yes it's the third hall way to the right then the fifteenth door down then the twelve hall to the left second door down" the sergeant replied not even looking at him. "uhhh thanks" replied wess leaving., he followed her directions to the armory the door opened and there were three people inside. "wess' one of the three people squeaked happily it was a girl Spartan who like him had the same excuse why they didn't have facial upgrades except she didn't forget her helmet she had deep blue eyes and medium brown hair, she wore orange armor with red as the secondary color. Another person in the room got up he was dark skinned a trait that wess knew he could get along with him perfectly fine with, he had hassle eyes and black hair, he wore red armor and had a shot gun on his back, "yo pal what's up: he said noticing wess came into the room, the third guy wore brown armor and had his helmet on, he had a assault rifle on his back and had a ODST symbol on his right shoulder as soon as the other two finished there sentences he stood up and walked up to wess and extended his hand "nice to meet you general" he said, wess shook his hand then sat down along with the brown Spartan, "okay you guys are gonna have to fill in the blanks, im sorry my memories in bad shape it seems I blew my self and my enemies sky high" remarked wess while laughing, the girl looked at him "don't ever do that again or ill kill you this time and make sure your dead" she said with such a cold voice that he knew she meant it. The red Spartan looked at wess "im Ricky your second in command of beta squad you were first until you decided to blow up their base and I got promoted to first, that's Jodi your wife been that way for about five years now you two got married before you blew your self to hell and back, that's wojo he's new to this group supposed to be the best man we could get" said Ricky obviously not caring that wess blew himself up. "Wait you mean that this is my group" said wess while getting his mjolnir armor on. Ricky looked at wess and sighed, then Jodi smashed him in the face with a pistle "REMEMBER" she yelled. "ohh god my face" screamed wess with blood coming out of his nose, "ummm Jodi I think u went a little too far" said wojo.

Chapter two  
Ohhhhh crap

"Welecome to oyur mission debriefing troops"said the admerial addressing jodi wess ricky and wojo. "you will land in the middle of the planet in a cannon and find out were our missing agents went, they were resently reported missing in the cannon named 'blood gulch' there have been enemy outposts there but we haven't deteced anything in the recent fivteen years" continued the admiral, about a hour later after going into details into the mission they were dismissed.out of that room"addimted ricky while sighing. "I know how you feel"mutter wess, he realied jodi ahdnt talked in about three hours, "stop picking on the chain of command and lets get to the hanger" said wojo walking by. "please join the safete brigade please join"said a soldier with the name tag cake on his armor next to him was a human and another Spartan the humans name was meow and the Spartans was bytes. "ummmmmm whats with their wird names" asked jodi, "no clue" me and ricky replied. "please join" was all that cake ever said again because a explosion wiped him bytes and meow out of the living earth. " shit we are taking fire" said the admirals voice over the intercom."nooo duh" said a non human saouding voice over the intercom, "no it cant be you, you're your oblivi gauuuuhhhh" said the admiral then there was a thump and laughter then staic. " ummmmm this is my point of view but I think we are under attack" said wess stating the obvius. "your good at noting the obvius aren't you" said ricky while running to catch up with jodi wess and wojo. They made it to the hanger in two hours by the time they got there, there was at least 15 covent elite in the hanger. Ricky ran up to one and bashed its face in then shot another one , wojo just jumped in a pelican, wess kicked one in the face, punched it in the gut shoved a grenade down it throat then threw it at another elite who blew up with his friend, jodi was just filling them full of lead,wess got in the ship first then jodi and ricky hestated that's when wess and the group noticed every thing was cold.  
"wait that's not right, that cant be isn't anything eles moving except for us and the black OHHHHHH CRAP!!" screamed wess realizeing the black guy was shooting."wojo shut the door its him"screamed ricky, wojo hit the button "its not working ricky you have to stun him" yelled wojo obviously worried, "we need an energy sowrd right now" muttered ricky scared, "don't worry" said jodi smacking wess's right arm "im sooo hapy i get to do this" she said, there was a humming noise and rectangular prisims came out of it and from those came a orange energy sword. "HOLY SHIT" said wess surprised, "ya I made them do that to your arm, kind cool aint it" said jodi happyily.  
"wess go shank him" said ricky pushing wess out the door. "wait what" screamed wess barly dogeing the plasma fire from the black guy, "JUST STAB HIM ALREAD SO THAT HES STUNNED", yelled ricky, wess ran up to the black guy and the black guy dissipeared into thin air, wess rolled in time to dodge the black guys strike behind him, then wess did a backfilp then stab the black guy in the kidney, "kidney shot bitch" said wess smirking then he turned and ran tourds the ship at full speed then he jump a 3 foot gap just land in the area the rest were in. "okay I made it now to blood gulch to find out what the hell is going on here.

Chapter three

What now

"wojo did u think u could have landed a little lighter" asked wess after getting up, they just crashed landed the pelican in the middle of a canyon," I don't know ask Ricky he was in charge of the landing" replied wojo sounding irritated, "wasn't my fault wojo was steering" replied Ricky pointing at wojo after saying that. "shut up both of u before I get pissed" muttered Jodi sounding really irritated, "yes maam" said Ricky and wojo at the same time, "ugggghhh my head" groaned wess, "wess u okay" asked Ricky, "ugghhhh" groaned wess again now grabbing his head then he passed out 'its okay son your fine" said a voice, wess got up and looked around he was in the same canyon that his friends crashed him into, "hey dirtbag get off your lazy behind and get back to packing you want to leave this army right" said a gruff old voice "im sure he does sir" said another voice "ohh shut up--" said the first voice but wess didn't catch the name, "its okay now wess mean old man wont hurt you" said the voice, wess realized it came from the orange Spartan in front of him, hey dirtbag I see you got your son in his armor already hey its grey not orange at least he's not a dirtbag like you" said the gruff old voice, "nice comment sir" said the third voice, "wess, wess wake up wake up wess" said the orange Spartan "huh" said wess waking up, "dude you just passed out" said Ricky, "don't do that ever again" said Jodi while starting to beat him senseless with the butt of her assault rifle. "ummmm Jodi we know you care about him but don't hurt him that badly plz"said wojo grabbing her shoulder, it was a bad move cause she grabbed his hand and flipped him over her shoulder into the three foot concrete slab called a wall of the base, "ohhhhh that had to hurt" sighed Ricky, then Jodi continued to beat the snot out of wess.

Chapter 4

It's about freaking time!!

A red Spartan was standing in the middle of the base just standing there the base looked like a castle with a gate and three turrets on three of the four walls it was in the shape of a square, pretty much like Wess's groups base as well. "do you think he knows im pointing a sniper rifle at his head" asked wojo, "probably not but then again he could have a buddy with a sniper rifle pointing it at us as well, and that's not even the main issue" replied wess actually being literally smart just like other recon missions he's been on. "so what's the main issue" asked wojo curiously, "the main issue is your pointing a sniper rifle at his head" replied wess, "so its not like that means anything beside I could kill him now" commented wojo seriously, "actually that sniper rifle had no ammo" replied wess , "GOD DAMM IT, YOU TELL ME THAT AFTER I PULL THE TRIGGER" yelled wojo, that made the red guy turn towards them, "ohh crap thanks wojo" remarked wess sighing, 'sorry sir" saluted wojo, then they ran off, meanwhile back at their base. "Jodi please don't hit that button" asked Ricky nicely, "shut up Ricky" replied Jodi, "but Jodi you don't get it that will" Ricky was a bit too late with that half of his sentence after he got that far there was a beep, "HAHA success" said Jodi "I made it beep" she continued smiling happily, "beacon setting now" said a computers voice, "ohh great Jodi" sighed Ricky. Ross was just looking around when he heard the scream it sounded like why didn't u tell me sooner or something like that it was the second human sounding scream he heard today, kinda weird for a zealot encampment in the middle of winter Ross thought, just then a brown Spartan walked up, "report soldier" said the brown Spartan, "yes sir phil sir" said Ross, phil sighed, Ross pointed at the cliff were wess and wojo were "I heard a scream up there sir" said Ross, "okay ill send bill with you" replied phil "HEY BILL COME HERE" yelled phil at the beds in their camp, "what is it boss" said a blue Spartan with a bright green name tag saying bill on it, bill walked up to phil,

"You and Ross here are going on recon" replied phil, "awwwwww man" muttered bill.

Chapter 5

Ohh shit I don't thank that's a good thing

"ummm Jodi how long have you been taking fire from these things" yelled Ricky over the gun fire, they were just attacked by hundreds of what looked like dead marines, "about ten minutes why" yelled Jodi back, Ricky got up un loaded a round with his shotgun then got back under the concrete block he was using as cover, "because they been shooting at me for about an hour" Ricky yelled back getting back up and unloading another round from his shotgun. "ohhhhh they love you more then me" commented Jodi, "I could really use wess to translate for me what the fuck that meant" muttered Ricky so low that Jodi didn't hear then he got back up put his shotgun in his right hand ran out from his cover bashed one dead marine in the head and its head fell of but it still tried to attack him, "WHAT THE FUCK" screamed Ricky smashing it repeatedly after about 25 times pounding it and watching the other dead marines miss terribly it died also by that time it lost both arms a leg half of its chest and the stomach, "okay ya back to plan A" muttered Ricky pulling out his shot gun and killing five more, "that is sooo much easier aint it" commented Jodi out from her cover reloading her assault rifle, "shut up lazy" Ricky yelled at her, "so what if I inherit my husbands traits" she yelled back, "your husband I really hate right now" Ricky yelled back then killed the last one witch exploded because he threw a frag down its mouth, after saying that sentence Jodi started pounding his head open with her assault rifle. Meanwhile back with wojo because wess ran off to find out what was with the beacon at their camp, "hey you who are you and what are you doing here" said a blue Spartan putting a assault rifle to wojos head, wojo being the jumpy one of the group grabbed the barrel of the assault rifle flipped it over his shoulder making the surprised Spartan drop it and wojo caught it unloaded it and threw it to the ground then pulled out two cylinder prisms, hit a button on each and out came a plasma blade from each one to make a dagger, "holy shit" said the blue Spartan pulling out his pistle and unloading three rounds from it, witch were all deflected using the daggers wojo had, wojo did a front flip barley dodging the red Spartan behind him, he then pulled out what looked like a grenade and threw it at the ground causing a bright light to appear from it

"Shit flash bang grenade" said the red Spartan over the blue Spartans intercom, about twenty seconds the flash was gone "Ross, ROSS, Ross were are you" said the blue Spartan over the red Spartans intercom, wojo took out the intercom and attached it to his

"so what's your propose here" asked wojo over the intercom "fine but only if you give me back Ross, we the zealots are here because a bunch of traitors lived in this miserable canyon with the father of the great savior, we were destined to kill the great savior because he Is supposed to destroy all zealot life on all zealot planets in a great accident of great terror greatly destroying life with terror so we the elite squad of zealots and also the most loyal were sent here to destroy them but we were too late the great wielder hid the sword of destruction after killing his black companion and his first born, so we killed him and his red and blue comrades, after that we have dedicated our lives to finding and destroying the sword but another holy quote is that only the great wielders son the great savior can find it so we are also looking for the great wilders son as well, it hasn't been going greatly at all witch isn't so great,…..so can I have Ross back" said the blue Spartan, "one last question what is with you and great" asked wojo pushing Ross who landed on top of the blue Spartan who grabbed Ross and ran off, wojo noticed a name tag saying bill on him, wess walked up to him and noticed the blast marks, " I leave to check up on Ricky and Jodi and look what happens" said wess while sighing, after saying that Ricky walked up with a cracked visor and Jodi walked up behind him, "so what made Jodi stop pummeling you Ricky" asked wojo, "how do you know it was Jodi and not Weiss" asked Ricky who was one of the two people who would call wess by his full name and not get a mouth full of lead, "wess wouldn't do that" remarked Jodi happily, wess just sighed. Later that night, in wess's head "come on wess we have to go to blue base say hi to church okay" said the orange Spartan, when wess and the orange Spartan got to blue base in the warthog, "hi dirtbag whats up" yelled a cyan Spartan, "nut much tucker, how the second kid" replied the orange Spartan, just then a teen Spartan about the same size as wess ran by with a shot gun, he wore bright red like sarge, "get back here with my shotgun you little terp" yelled sarge running by. "rickys doing good, so good that I think he can go home now" replied tucker laughing. Wess woke up screaming, wich woke up jodi who screamed then pulled out the pistle she kept under the pillow and almost filled wess's head full of lead, "when did you start sleeping with a gun" asked wess, "when you blew your self up after the wedding" she replied.

Chapter 6

Yes there is a freaking plot

"Sarge we may have an issue" said the orange Spartan, "I see that dirtbag" said Sarge, "sstatics get my son out of here" yelled the orange Spartan before being shot in the back with a Spartan laser, "dad" wess yelled "hurry up sistatics" yelled Sarge "yes sir" replied the man grabbing wess, but not before wess saw the men shooting at Sarge and the man who killed his dad, four men clocked in dark shadows the main one shot Sarge in the face after teleporting to next to Sarge then he looked at wess and he yelled " were is the sword" "ahhhhh" yelled wess waking up next to Jodi, he hadn't gotten a good night sleep scence they landed in the canyon, Jodi just rolled over, yesterday she beat the shit out of him again because he scared her while she was sleeping, wess got out of bed and got into his armor and went to the wall of the base, and standing there was Ricky holding a metal rod, "hey Ricky what is that" asked wess when he got next to Ricky, "check this out" muttered Ricky then he flipped the switch on the rod and out came a turquoise energy sword, "dude I dreamed about that yesterday, it belonged to a blue Spartan" muttered wess "ahh well what happened to him" asked Ricky, "he's dead" said wess, "well we are gonna need answers soon sir, you've been acting weird scence we got here" said wojo, SMACK wojo fell on the floor knocked out Ricky drew his shotgun and pointed it were wojo was sitting and wess activated his energy sword "give me the sword red one" said the shadow sitting there with a assault rifle, "don't give it to him Ricky" wess told Ricky, then wess ran up to the shadow witch disappeared into darkness, then appeared behind wess and smacked him in the back of the head knocking him out, "now 'Ricky' give me that sword" said the shadow "never oblivion" yelled Ricky unloading three shot with his shot gun witch just disappeared upon contact with oblivion skin, "ohh so you do remeber me" comment oblivion laughing, "of cource I do you tried to kill us all already and failed miserably" said Ricky while unloading the rest of his shotgun into oblivion, who just continued to laugh, then more shadows appeared behind Ricky and while reloading Ricky turned around to see four more people emerge form the darkness, one was red with black, another was blue with black, another was just black, and there was a yellow red and black one, oblivion teleported next to them he was brown and black, "give us the sword" they all said in unison, "never" yelled Ricky, just then wess stabbed oblivion with his sword, "what the hell how did you" yelled oblivion, "active camo bitch," replied wess then he ran up to the others with them shooting at him and stabbed the red one making him fall in pain then the blue one ran to the red one and teleported away with the red one, wess did a back flip landing next to the black one who pulled out what looked like an energy sword but it was black and had tendrils that also surrounded him surrounded his sword as well, "well then brother lets do this" said the shadow Spartan, "nah id rather watch you get stabbed" replied wess while Ricky shanked him in the kidney with the energy sword he found, "kidney shot, bitch" said Ricky the shadow groaned and teleported away oblivion got up and yelled "we will get you all for this, I need that sword even if I have to pull it away from your cold dead fingers" then he teleported away. "I need a nap" sighed wess, "didn't you just get knocked out isn't that considered a nap of sorts" replied Ricky, "ya but your gonna have to thank my dreams that's what woke me up so fast" commented wess while walking away, "that just figures your dreams of people dieing, save my life" said Ricky laughing then he went to the barracks while carrying wojo.

Chapter 7

The start of it all

Wess was sitting on the bed next to Jodi they were wearing cadet uniforms not Spartan armor you could clearly see Wess's scars from his old training on his right arm, "ummm Jodi why are you staring at me like that" asked wess wondering why she was glaring at him, " why did you blow your self up" she asked, "wait how bad is your memory" asked wess, "I just want to know so please tell me" she asked kindly, "okay it was for you and Ricky, you see It was more for you, I think, it still a bit fuzzy, im still having flash backs about every thing, mostly about my dad, who apparently hated the military", he finished. "What, then why did you join" she asked him, "don't know I apparently can't remember that either" wess pointed out, "all I remember about me before the explosion is me being a merc before the war then the marriage then boom then the rest is blank" wess finished actually proud of himself.

"Well duh of course you don't remember after that you were unconscious idiot" Jodi yelled then hit him in the face. "Im sorry wess I didn't mean to do that" said Jodi sympathetically then she hugged wess. Ricky walked in, "umm Weiss, err am I interfering with something" asked Ricky curiously he was in his Spartan armor with a new visor, apparently he was prepared. Jodi attacked him even though he was wearing his armor it obviously didn't protect him from Jodi, when wess calmed Jodi down and got her to stop attacking Ricky his visor was smashed all over the floor and there was a hole in his foot cause as he attempted to smack her with his shotgun wess grabbed it and accidentally shot his foot with it. The base shook, Ricky groaned then passed out, "I think you over did it again Jodi" commented wess sighing, "I love you too" replied Jodi happily. Wess just smiled, then the base shook again, "okay no time for this have to prepare for enemy" screamed Jodi hitting wess in the face then running off to her locker in the corner of the room. Wess got up and ran to his locker in the opposite corner of the room and put on his Spartan armor, Jodi was already out the door with two rocket launchers and a Spartan laser. Wess grabbed his assault rifle and a sniper rifle then ran out the door only to be greeted by an explosion and lots of screaming, "damm zealots" yelled wojo over the radio, wess fired three bursts of fire from his assault rifle hitting one zealot in the hall the zealot dropped like a rock, but when it hit the floor it exploded releasing shrapnel through the hall taking down Wess's shields, wess ducked for cover behind a metal trash can. Jodi ran past him then smacked a zealot in the face then jump through the wall while the zealot exploded, "they gave up their shields for bombs" said wojo over the radio.

Just then a zealot wielding a assault rifle started to fire at wess from the other side of the trash can, wess laughed then his right arm moved so fast it was a blur, "you guys know what I just found another good weapon with my arm" said wess over the radio, then the zealot unloaded his whole clip at wess, again Wess's hand became a blur, and he dropped all 60 bullets out of his hand, "I can catch bullets" wess laughed over the radio. The zealot turned and started to run, wess pulled out the sniper rifle and didn't even look through the scope, he pulled the trigger and the zealots head blew up, "head shot" muttered wess to him self. "wess look out" Jodi yelled over the radio, wess turned around to see a zealot with a rocket launcher at point blank range aiming it at his head. Right as the zealot pulled the trigger wess did a back flip the rocket missed him by about half an inch the rocket hit a pillar and destroyed it, wess activated his energy sword and gutted the zealot. Then Ricky ran by him screaming something so barbaric that it was untranslatable, wess watched as he jumped off the second floor balcony firing randomly killing massive zealots then landing in a group of twenty of them and he started mashing their heads in. as for wojo all you could see was a spinning blur of plasma and gun fire. Just then a brown Spartan obviously a zealot stopped in front of wess, "prepare to die enemy" said the brown Spartan, pulling his Spartan laser's trigger there was a humming noise then wess was propelled into the air by a blast his shield were down and the damage on his suit was almost critical.

Chapter 8

Left for dead

Ricky looked up to see where the explosion came from, thinking of back when wess blew himself up to save his and Jodi's lives, he saw wess flying from the second story his shields flickered to dead and from the screaming, Ricky could tell he was in pain, all of this happening to wess is bad because if he is almost dead Jodi will go on a rampage, which isn't good for me, that's what Ricky thought when he saw wess flying threw the air.

Wess on the other hand was thinking 'wheeeeeee man this is sooo much fun even though its painful' or at least that's what he thought before he passed out from the pain, after killing the twelve zealots around him wojo noticed an explosion looking to where it came from he noticed the zealot leader with a Spartan laser running off, and then he saw what their leader shot at wess was flying though the air at least 50 feet off the ground no shields either, acting as fast as he could wojo got up and ran to the edge of his wall then jumped off the balcony, he caught wess at 12 feet of the ground, then he activated a grappling hook attached to his arm it attached to the balcony and caught the weight of him and wess, his shields flickered on the pressure of the tug on the rope. "Ricky help me with the general" yelled wojo over the radio. Ricky turned bashed the zealot behind him in the face so hard its shields went down and his face was smashed in as well, Ricky ran towards wojo and wess, grabbed wess and unloaded his shotgun round into a charging zealot, wojo jumped down and knocked one senseless, activated his plasma daggers and impaled another one. Then a Spartan lasers particle beam went through the wall it was about fifteen times the normal size of a portable Spartan laser, just then a scorpion tank busted threw the wall instead of a rocket barrel though it had a laser turret it aimed at wojo Ricky and wess, just then a black figure jumped onto the turret ran up it to the opening jumped up aimed his Spartan laser down blew a hole in the top of the tank and fell into it then five more Spartan laser shots when through the tank hull, then the character got out and threw a grenade into the opening, then jumped off the tank and walked over to wojo, Ricky and wess, wojo was ready to kill him, and Ricky had his shot gun pointed at the mans head. "wait, wait, im you're reinforcements, we got a distress signal from this place where obviously a pelican crashed of course I am the only one the rest didn't make it" said the black Spartan. Ricky lowered his shotgun, and wojo put away his plasma daggers. "what's your name solider" asked wojo, "name I don't have a name, I have a number, that's what I go by, its MEOWKTY-24, AKA meow" said meow, Ricky looked confused and wojo tried so hard to not laugh and almost succeeded if Jodi wouldn't have showed up. "meow you mean like a cat" asked Jodi puzzled, Ricky seeing her, grabbed wess and hid him under the remains of a wall so she wouldn't see him, "yes like a cat" replied meow, then wojo started cracking up laughing so hard you could hear it even when he muted him self. Just then something caught Jodi's attention, "where's wess" she asked, " you mean the grey general guy" asked meow, "yes him" she replied now pissed and reaching for her pistle, "he's under the wall over there Ricky put him there so you wouldn't notice he was injured" meow stated, the next the meow knew Jodi had pushed him out of the way so hard he hit the ground and his shield were dead, Ricky tried to move fast enough to get away but didn't succeed the next thing he saw was Jodi's orange colored armored fist coming at his head, after that he was unconscious, Jodi started moving the wall looking for wess, she passed him three time with out noticing him, then she saw his visor grabbed and pulled pulling wess out of the ground. Meow got up and looked at wojo, who just sighed then went away, "Jodi he's not gonna wake up in time for the main assault we have to leave him" said meow, as if on cue the wall behind him blew up and when the dust settled there was at least 5,000,000 zealots heading towards them, and in a bright pink scarab sat the brown zealot phill laughing over his triumph over the enemy.

Chapter 9

When chaotic shit happens, unleash hell

Jodi was almost happy, she thought wess was dead which made her sad but hey the happy part was at least she would die in his arms or more like she would die with him in her arms. Just then meow ran towards the army, wojo next to him, and Ricky next to him. They all reloaded, she got up and ran next to them, reloaded her assault rifle, wojo pulled out a sniper rifle, and Ricky as always rubbed the dirt off of his shotgun. Wojo picked off at least 55 before they got to close so he started using his battle rifle, when that ran out of ammo he and Jodi unloaded three of their assault rifle clips in the approaching enemy before they had to take cover from artillery fire. "damm scarabs, we need to take at least three of them out" said meow over team com, then three dots appeared on radar, convent drop ships was what the radar said, "what the fuck the covenant are on our side why are they here" asked Ricky now confused the three covenant drop ships unleashed plasma fire upon the zealots, banshees were in the sky and ghost on the ground. Wess ran up to them, "what the hell I take a freaking nap and when I wake up there's a god damm war going on my freaking front porch" he yelled then he realized the plasma fire and ducked behind a wall, "ya sorry general we kinda got carried away, it turns out the zealots had too much beer at our party and their lead got B smacked by the convent lead who got b smacked by Ricky who got b smacked by the zealot leader thus created a triangle war, it was a great party though" said meow smiling. Then a seeping hole of darkness emerged in the middle of the battle and thousands of dark Spartans ran through the portal shooting at every thing but each other, "okay make that a square war, five against 5 mil, against 7 mil, and 8 mil, who will win" said meow finishing his sentence. "lets hope that the five win, now huh" replied Ricky over team com then he bashed a shadow Spartan in the face sending it flying dead, wess stood up and unloaded his clip into a apposing zealot, Jodi took her rocket launcher and blew the shit out of a convent squad of grunts, "okay hey meow do you know the command codes of the hell jumpers" asked wess, "of course what do you think I am a foot man" replied meow, " good here's the targets" said wess, then on every body's radar a blip appeared on every scarab and wrath tank and drop ship, "now lets unleash hell" finished wess, "yes sir" said every one in reply, Jodi ran off towards the scarabs, Ricky and wojo ran off towards the tanks and wess and meow went for the hardest and most defended, the covenant capital drop ships.

Chapter 10-A

Message for the fugly bastards, yes I mean you in the ship

Wess was sitting under a rock along with meow, they were waiting for a banshee to hover by looking for survivors, the cool part of Wess's strategy to get a couple of banshees was the fact they beat one zealot senseless first then hid in holes under ground covered by really really thin rocks, meow called it genius, wess called it barbaric. Two blips on the radar appeared, and wess and meow both jumped up out of the hole at the same time each landed on a separate banshee, wess pulled his elite pilot out and threw him down and he jumped into the seat grabbed the controls and pulled them up, meow caught up to him, "you okay back there meow", asked wess "yes sir perfectly fine" replied meow. They were flying right towards the source of the covenant attack force came from, the capital ship along with the drop ships. When they got within communications reach of the capital ship, it started asking them the flight code, wess just smashed the control panel, as soon as he did that the hull of the capital ship went bright red and glowing, 'prepare for plasma fire meow take evasive action" yelled wess over the team com, meow didn't reply when you got a message like that you weren't supposed to you start moving as fast as you can out of the way of gun fire, meow obeyed orders and lowered into a hover. wess was still heading towards the ship at full speed, about 120 mph, the ships plasma coils fired and wess bailed off the top of the ship just in time, it exploded under his feet giving him more speed but not hurting his shields, now in a costing speed of 250 mph he was still heading towards the ship, grosmac was bored he scratched his head and read the convent symbols coming from the unknown banshee thief, gorsmac ordered the firing crew to destroy the banshee thief so they blew up the banshee mission was a success so now gorsmac was bored his control panel started beeping so he looked at it, then he scratched his elite head the message said, 'I got a message for you, say hello to your fucking ugly ass gods for me', gorsmac looked at the control panel confused then look out the window, as he did wess broke through the window at high speed draining his shields to half power, but still moving, the last thing gorsmac saw was a grey Spartans closed fist 3 inches away from his head ,moving at him at 25 mph.

Chapter 10-B

What happens when a 10 million ton paper weight lands on your tank?

Ricky was still unloading his shotgun into the shadow Spartans, wojo was behind him also firing at shadow Spartans, back to back they fought them, "kinda hard to take care of the tanks when there at least 3,000 feet away from you don't you think" asked wess over the radio, "sorry sir we are kinda busy" replied Ricky, "don't worry ill help" commented wess then the radio went dead. "What do you think he meant by that" asked Ricky to wojo, "I have no clue just help get rid of the enemy" wojo snapped back at him. Raychi the leader of the darken tank squad was hell bent on taking care of the zealots, they had it coming for destroying his home, he laughed as he killed twenty more by running them over, he saw a banshee speed past, "men activate the shields and take out thoughs banshee" yelled Raychi over the darken radio, out side his wrath a shield went and covered all of the wrath tanks and their secondary turrets, a darken attachment, started fire at the banshees, that's when Raychi got the fact that the banshees were moving out of the way. On the radar a blip the size of the entire radio was heading towards them, "what the fuck" muttered Raychi. Ricky looked up at the rumble noise it sounded like thunder, lots of thunder, and then out of the clouds fell a covenant capital ship heading straight for the ground. Raychi realized that its altitude numbers were falling way to fast it was heading straight at, as soon as Raychi finished this thought, the capital ship crashed into his tank his shields went pop and his whole tank squad was destroyed. "The explosion from the capital ship crashing in the canyon destroyed the covenant army and the darken forces" said a zealot to phill, "wonder full what malfunctioned on it" asked phill, "absolutely nothing, we have this five second video clip though" said the zealot hitting the play button, it showed wess behind the steering wheel of the capital ship angling it straight at the ground, "what a dedicated soldier it sucks he's dead" said phill then he laughed

Chapter 10 –C

Dead victorious

Jodi was under the scarab she pulled the trigger on her rocket launcher and when the rocket came in contact with the scarab the explosion was three million times she expected there was an earthquake as well. When she got up she noticed that half the battle field had been leveled, she wondered what happened, and she got up and killed twenty zealots when they finally notice her she killed fifty-five more of them. Then a grey blur went over her head at 256 mph, she then realized it was wess, and he was heading for the main scarab, wess was in his favorite vehicle, a ramparados class dirt rider, AKA a RAD a type of motor cycle with chain guns on the front, he was heading at top speed towards his target the right pink scarab they hadn't seen him yet, he didn't think Jodi saw him either, until she flipped him off, as he approached the scarab he shot its leg until it malfunctioned and the scarab knelt. At over 150 mph its kinda hard to slow down, wess bent over the side pulled out a mine and placed it on the side of the RAD, he then jumped straight up in the air pulled out both of his brute spikers and started doing a back flip, the RAD hit the bottom of the scarab and made it budge forward enough to let wess land on it, he hit the window dead center. His shields flickered half dead and he landed on his feet he unloaded three rounds into the nearest zealots, then he filled the other twenty five full of lead as well, he then pointed both guns at phill's head. "Who's dead now fucktard" he asked.

Chapter 11

Negotiations and chaos

Just then oblivion materialized behind phil and drove a darken energy sword through phill s chest, then oblivion dematerialized, phill was bleeding out of his chest emensly " hellllpp meeeee" was whast he said wess ran up to him, "I surrender my army to your leadership, only if you'll take care of the darken" phill muttered and handed wess, a piece of steel shaped into a large Z, "who" asked wess, "oblivion and his army, he is a friend of the c" then phill died when phill died utter chaos broke out, a portle opend in the middle of the field, and three hundred drop ships came out of nowhere the zealots knew who was there new leader and they started to fight agenst the covenant and darken forces, to a miserable extent. The darken and covenant were equal with each other but wess's army was highly out numbered, wess touched the button on the Z and said, " this is the zealot commander im callinga tacticle retreat use any skills or force nessisary to get back to main HQ", over a radio all zealots wore, the zealots just dissapeard. Wess ran to the back of the scarab, there was a mini pelican, wojo meow, jodi, and ricky were all in it, "we were waiting for you sir" said meow, wess got in and hit the eject button, wings shot out of the side of the little box, and they flew to the zealot encampment. When they got there the zealots, all ohhhed and awwwed at him and his group coming out of the pelican, bill and ross ran up to him and shook his hand, "it turns out that after we translated the sayings there was more" said bill, "the world will almost be destroyed by a great memory, and, the world will need the great savior for two reasons, one because he will ignite a great and terrible war to save all humanity and, that the great memroy is in the great saviors mind, but he cannot remember it for it is locked in the past" said bill, wojo just sighed, "hes soo confusing" muttered ricky, wess stared starght at bill, "okay we have to prepare, we are going to take out the covenet on this ungreatful rock first then we will take care of oblivion and his little army" yelled wess, "yes sir what do you want us to do first sir" asked meow, "first we want to find the fugly bastards and blow the living shit out of them" muttered ricky, "I second that notion" said bill raising his hand.

Chapter 12

War part one

Twenty three pelican drop ships where heading towards a cave located on an island in the middle of nowhere, when wess and twenty of his zealot compainions got out of the pelican along with the pilot, they looked into the cave and they saw nothing but darkness. "okay drop compleate move into your assigned groups and move out, ricky, wojo, jodi, meow your with me" said wess over the intercom, the zealots got into twenty three groups of 20 one man at each point making each group look like a flock of geese. Inside the cave was a compleax structsure, "well it seems it aint just your ordinary hols" muttered wojo tapping the covenet alloy walls. They just kept moving until they got to a split road one that went up and the other went down, "split up equally, 11 that way and 10 with us" said meow, wess, ricky, jodi, wojo, and meow along with the 10 zealot groups went down, when they rached the bottom wess looked around to notice the structure around him, "strange why does this look like halo" asked ricky, "its cause its connected with halo" replied wess touching the symbols on the walls, wess saw a flicker of light to his left, "prepare twenty spec ops covenet incoming" yelled wess. At that moment two hunters walked out of the darkness and opened fire, at the same time twenty energy swords came out of nowhere not wielded by anyone. Wess pulled out his duel spikers and opened fire into the elites. Five fell to wess's fire but he had to redirect his fire to the hunters because they were causing the most damage to his group, he put away his brute spikers and picked up a spnkr rocket launcher, and a chaingun, one in each hand, he then opened fire, dropping the first hunter. Wess dropped the weapons as the second hunter charged him, jodi had a rocket launcher out and aimed at the elites she pulled the trigger and took out at least seven, ricky then opened fire with his shotgun, meow and wojo joind his bullets with assault rifle rounds. Wess caught the hunters shield with his mechanical arm, and he punched the beast with his left, barely harming it but surprizeing it enough to duck out of the way of the shield he then activated his energy sword, and slashed at its gut cutting it in half, he ran up to its head and stabbed it through the armor destroying its brain. Wess then turned and deflected away another energy sword from a attacking elite, this elite was new, and it had brought reinforcements. Wess ducked the enemy elites energy sword and slahse with his, the elite took the blow and barely survived, wess punched it in the face smashing its head in, then he turned off his sword and picked up the chain gun again and opend fire into the approaching grunts, they were surrounded, hundreds of covenet against ten, wess looked again, five, that's it, he thought. It was ten thousand against five to be exact, wess looked at ricky jodi meow, and wojo, he then hit a butten on his right arm and continued fireing at the approaching jackels shields, he took his left hand and reached inside a storage compartment on his belt and with drew a small 5 inch by five inch box, he hit a butten on it and threw into the covenet mob then ran up to the rest of the group, he then hit another butten on his right arm and around the group appeared a bubble shield, "its not gonna last long" yelled wess, "then why do that" asked ricky "big bomb" replied wess, at that moment just to make his point the nova bomb mark three went off, the explosion swallowed the whole buble the group was in. all of the covent were swallowed with the bubble when the explosion disappeared the 30 foot high ceiling of the cave they were in started collapseing, the bubble wnet down, wess stood up, and ran through the caves ricky, jodi, meow, and wojo running after him. They barley made it into the small metal room, obviously the covenet storage room, before the cave roof collapsed, wess looked around noticeing the door he ran up to it, when it opened he looked inside and noticed it was clear, he gave the signal to move forward, it was his index fingure and his middle fingure waved forward twice, ricky went in first, woj second, jodi third wess and meow at the same time. Inside the room was a huge circleor room, at least 50 yards in diameter, in the middle was a holographic projecter, and operateing it was a gold elite, "ahh how good of you to join us, said a voice behind wess, wess turned around to see oblivion, and his shadow friends. In the middle right under the holographic projecter was a hole that was at least 35 feet round, and fell for at least 30,000 feet to someones death. Wess sighed and pulled out his duel spikers and activated his energy sword, ricky leveled oblivians face while being thrown by jodi at oblivion, ricky stood up to see a startled oblivion, ricky then smacked him in the face with the butt end of his shotgun.

Chapter 13

fight

Oblivians helmet partly opened around the mouth to allow him to spit out the blood, "now that wasn't nice" said oblivion kicking ricky in the face, ricky got up and pulled the trigger on his shotgun, it went through oblivion who laughed then realized he had a spike grenade on him from wess, wojo activated his plasma daggers, and ricky pulled out the energy sword he found. "blarg honk hon blarg" yelled the gold elite behind them, wess activated his translater "the artifact has been found" said the robotic voice translateing the covenet launguge, "jodi take care of ugly we'll take care of oblivion and his pals" yelled wess, jodi nodded and ran towards the elite. The elite turned around and activated duel energy swords, "oh fuck" jodi muttered as she ducked one and side stepped the other, wess attacked one of the shadow Spartans this one was red and had duel plasma rifles,wess shot him twenty times and slashed at him with the energy sword, wich all but the energy did nothing but make a burn mark on the floors, wess slashed again, the man dodged again, then while doing a back flip shot wess twice in the head making his shields flicker down to 3/4ths, ricky bashed oblivion at least 20 more times before oblivion got im off of him, wojo had stabbed the blue Spartan at least five times before the blue Spartan pulled out a rockt pod, meow tackled wojo and pushed him out of the way as the blue Spartan blew him self to hell, wess again dodged another plasma bullet, ut then figured, what the hell, and ran straight twoarrds the man and shanked him raight at that spot the man looked down at the energy sword going from his gut through to his back and the blood gushing out, wess ripped the sword out horizontally cutting the man in half. Ricky had stuck oblivion at least five timeswith plasma and spike grenades, oblivion took it all though, when he realized that his friends were dead though he laughed and disappeared. When they turned around they saw jodi throwing the elite down the giant hole in the middle of the room, wess ran up to the machine in the middle, he started hitting the symbols, he read a data panal saying they only had fifteen minutes to get out of the building, "shit" he muttered, "get ready for a hot run out of here" he yelled, then takeing a wire form his head and plugging it into the panal he downloaded all the data on the panal. When they where running up the tunnel that was they way out the realized that time was closing in on them because they ran into a dead end "only one to test this theory" yelled wess running at the wall, everyone was shocked when he ran up the wall, "come on its programmed to do that" he yelled urging every one to hurry, ricky ran up the wall next, then wojo and meow, jodi who didn't like covenet technology was the last because of how hesitant she was. When they turned around they could see lite, but they could also see thirty five elites standing there waiting for them. "don't kill them all just get by them now" yelled wess who sounded in a hurry then he posted the amount of time remaining to get out over everyones hud, it was exactly 35 secounds, wess ran by with out stopping except to grab jodis hand and pull her along with him. Wojo shot five of the elites but only two dropped the other three he jumped over and ran out the tunnel, ricky threw a grenade into the crowd before getting out, meow was running towards them when the cave blew up, it was the grenade that ricky threw into the covenet that saved his life, the explosion form the genade was enough to get him out of the tunnel before it blew up.

Chapter 14

The artifact

Wess stood up and looked around, "Still looks like halo to me sir" said meow, "no need to be on our guard right" asked wojo, "time for rest we need to make sure we arnt injured taking that jodi and ricky havnt regaind consinsness" said wess taking his helmet off then sitting on a rock. The room they were in looked like ancient forrunner technology, "figures the forrunners were here, guss they've been every where" muttered wojo while sitting. "meow take the first watch, wojo don't leave the area of meows sight" said wess, "we'll switch watches every four hours, so don't think you'll skip your watch" wess finished. When meows four hours were up wess took the watch, all the hud clocks showed exactly 12:00 pm. Meow went straight to sleep, wojo had been asleep for three hours now with a sleeping dart so he would be alert when it was his turn. At 6:00 am jodi woke up, wess was still at watch jodi got up and sat next to him and hugged him, wess just stared at the mountains, "whats going on over there" jodi asked him, "I just have a bad feeling, just like on halo, every one ignored me though, every one except ricky, he knows all about my hunches, if I have a hunch something bad usually happens, that's how I feel now unfortently for us" said wess still not breaking his stare from the mountain. Wess's head shot around to where the other where sleeping, "shit get your gun out" he muttered to her, she pulled her 9mm pistle out, as he pulled out his duel spikers. As wess walked towards the hill over their camp he heard a scuttleing noise, then a bulbus spider like creature with at least thirty legs jumped and attached to his head, "oh fuck no" he yelled blowing its body up with one shot, then he turned and ran as far away as he could from the spot. Jodi woke meow up and she woke wojo from his sleep and kicked ricky awake as she saw wess running back, "grab your gear time to go" yelled wess, "wait what" asked wojo, "just get ready to leave I say we got about five minutes before they get to us" said wess in a hurry packing up his stuff into his storage unit on his back. "what is it now weiss" asked ricky reloading his shotgun, wess lokked at him, "you remember your coment on how this looked like it was from halo" asked wess, "ya why" replied ricky assuming the worst and started packing up his stuff, then there was a hissing noise, and jodi started packing, when the whole groups stuff was packed ricky and wojo went out of the camp first. "wait whats making that noise" asked meow, "I was hopping oyu wouldn't ask that" replied jodi, "well what is it" continued meow, "my friend, its something you would hate, their called the flood" replied wess. When wess jodi and meow caught up to ricky and wojo their camp was swallowed by the huge army of flood infections heading towards them, just keep running, they all told them selfs, wess stopped running and waved them on. "what are you doing" yelled jodi, "im slowing them down" replied wess, "but" jodi began but was cut short by ricky grabbing her arm and pulling her with him. Wess turned towards the flood as they approached, "lets see how many I can kill now before they realize what I am" said wess pulling out his assault rifle. Wess unloaded three clips of his ammo before he put the assault rifle away and pulled out his spikers, jodi watch the army of flood swallow wess to were every part of him was flood and then the tower of flood went into the army and they all jumped onto him swarming his body. jodi turned around and ran after ricky and wojo, wojo had found a cave in the mountain wess kept staring at, inside the mountain was a strange green glowing bar floating on a artifical grav lift, around it was a energy shield that could cut almost anything in half, jodi stared at it when they entered. Wojo looked at it once then started putting a bubble shield generator around the entire mouth of the cave, once he activated it he entered and sat next to jodi. "I know what that is" said ricky suddenly he hadn't spoken the whole two mile run, "well then what is it" asked meow, "its what this place was desiged to protect only the key at the holo panal can get past the shield, but its pretty much just a key its self, it's a key to a super weapon wich is probably what this place is anyway" said ricky. "wasn't the holo panal destroyed in the explosion earlier" asked meow, "yes it was" replied wojo. They all heard a gun shot then hissing then they saw the flood jump onto the bubble shield and poping against it, "thank god its stronger then normal other wise it might not have held" sighed wojo, then a figure walked in through the buble shield, ricky shot it with his shotgung but the bullets missed as the figure dodged then the figure rolled and before any one else could act had a red spiker next to rickys head. "why did you shoot at me" asked the figure, every one sighed, they recognized wess's voice. Jodi hugged him, "you were dead I watched you get swarmed by the flood" she yelled, "ricky didn't tell you im immune did he" replied wess glareing at ricky, "sorry man forgot all about it" sighed ricky as wess lowered his spiker and put it back on his hip. Wess stood up and walked over to the panal and pulled out a blue rod inserted it into the slot and then the shield around the green rod dissapeard, wess grabbed the green rod, he then put it into his container on his back. "we have to get to the top of the mountain as fast as we can, there are two of these keys oblivion has the other one so we have to hurry" yelled wess running out of the cave, ricky got up and ran after him followed by jodi and meow, wojo sighed, then followed. The mountain pass was about 4 feet wide and rose all the way to the top of the moutian, about one fourth of the way up they ran on one side of the pass for the other side dropped into a cliff. Wess stopped at the altitude of 1,400, "okay I hear voices" commented ricky, that's when the elites jumped out over the side of a rocky out cropping, wess was prepared though one of the elites had a spike grenade ipaled into his chest and the other three elites heads were blown off by spikes. Wess was already running up the mountain trail again before ricky or wojo could recooperate, jodi ran off after wess, meow was right behind her, wojo looked at ricky sighed and ran off after them, "what did I say something to affend you guys" yelled ricky tailing wojo. When they got to the altitude of 3,000 feet wess had stopped again, ricky was alert this time, along with wojo, meow kept running along the path, wess just sighed and continued to run, jodi following him, about ten minutes later they ran into a dead end, "well whos gonna go first" asked wess looking down the deep hole, he couldn't see the bottom of it, "wait what" asked meow, then wess jumped down the hole, yelling "jiranimo", jodi jumped down after wards, "wheeeee" she yelled all the way down, then you hear a thump and wess groan and jodi apologizeing, meow looked at ricky and wojo, "see ya at the bottom" he told them, then he turned and yelled "look out below" then jumped, ricky looked at wojo, "you first wojo" said ricky, wojo laughed. "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" ricky yelled as he landed face first, "jiranimo" yelled wojo as he landed next to ricky, ricky got up, "you didn't have to push" ricky yelled, "didn't have to but hey it was fun" replied wojo, "I got a good picture of you flailing too so guss who got a new screen saver" continued wojo, ricky sighed and walked off, wojo laughed. Wess was standing next to another holo panal,"guys get over here I found an elevator" he yelled at jodi, meow, ricky, and wojo. "an elevator to what" asked wojo, "to this artifact that the darken and the elites are looking for" replied wess.

Chapter 15

Top floor, bombs, guns, spaceships, and artifacts of destroyed races

While riding the elevator wojo and ricky played wi-fi tic tac toe, "ha ha ha I win" yelled ricky, "shut up it's a cat scratch" commented wojo, "ahh yes but we made a deal and cat scratches I win" replied ricky, "I didn't agree to that you just assumed that I did" said wojo sarcasticly annoyed, "and we all know what happens to assumers" yelled meow, ricky looked confused, wess smacked meow in the back of the head, "don't make fun of ricky, hes cool" said wess highly annoyed. The elevator slowed to a stop, floor three thousand six hundred and fivty nine, "ding" rang the elevator door as it opened, "man thank god too I was going to kill something if I didn't get away from that damm elevator music" yelled ricky. Ricky walked right into a zealot, screamed blew its head off and started bahsing its dead body to bits yelling "don't ever do that again". "wait why is the whole zealot army here" asked wojo, "that" replied wess just pointing at a structure about 300 yards in diameter and surrounded every where by sand at the top stood a small sphere about 1 foot wide, covered in spikes, "that is the artifact" wess continued, "and its mine" yelled a voice from the other side of the monument, oblivion stood along with his army of brutes, "uhhh, wess how many men do we have" asked ricky, "about 10,000" replied meow, "I think we are way out numbered" sighed wojo. Indeed for on the other side of the monument stood 25,000 brutes 3,000 elites 500 hunters and a single grunt, jodi fired her pistle so, get rid of the grunt, oblivion laughed, "its my monument give up" he yelled. Wess sighed pulled out his spikers, "you have your orders" he yelled and charged straight into the mass of brutes, ricky ran after oblivion, jodi pulled out a machingun from a warthog, wojo pulled out his rifle, and meow disappeared.into the crowd, the zealots charged at the brutes, one had a flag, "I have the flag you shall hail me as though I were a god" was what he yelled as he led the charge………..he was also the first to die, with a gravity hammer to his head.

Chapter 16

War equals chaos

There was gunfire every where, zealots running up the side of the artifact led by wess and the rest stuck in the middle of the battle with the brutes, wess and his group of thirty zealots circirled the top of the artifact around the sphere as wess tried to put the key into the slot, it only made a half fit. The zealots screaming in the chaos, it all depressed wess, he was against war, and now he was in the thirtieth war in his life, he unload five rounds from his spiker into a charging brute, droping it like a rock. Two zealots slayed five brutes, then were ran over by six brutes in brute choppers, ricky fighting with wojo in hand to hand combat, with his shotgun, didn't notice the brute chopper heading at his back, wojo ran out and jumped on it stabbing the surprised brute with a plasma dagger and kicking it off the brute chopper, and pulling his dagger out of its head. In the midst a zealot threw a grenade at point blank into a charging brutes mouth, wich exploded, but the shrapnel killed the zealot as well. Wess looked around at the hopeless fight, sure he had captured the artifact but he couldn't activate it with out oblivians key, and not only that but he didn't exactly know what would do. Ricky punched oblivion in the face only to get smacked in the face by oblivions pistle, rickys eyes crossed under his face mask and he passed out, oblivion ran off as jodi ran up to ricky to help him up. Meow had decided that riding with wojo with a turrent, fused on with one of wojos metal melting plasma daggers, it was now a brute chopper mixed with the back half of a warthog, but out stepped a hunter it lined its shield up with the veicle as wojo and meow bailed, unfortinantly for the hunter it didn't know that the rest of its race on this planet was dead, as the veicle blew up killing it thought, "well that hurt" as it died, a brute threw its gravity hammer at wojo, wojo looked at the spinning hammer caught it on the pummel with one hand, still spinning it, smashed the brute in the gut so hard it flew in the air, still spinning the hammer, wojo threw the hammer, which came into contact with the brutes head and smashed its face into its brain. Two brutes with hammers charged wess, he put his left spiker away and drew out a small rod, he hit the button on it and rickys energy sword flared up, wess activated his own as well, the two blades becoming blurs as wess charge the brutes. Wess barley dogged a hammer as he slashed with the energy sword separating the brutes legs from it body, he then did a somersault and while in the air spun 360 degrees around, decapitating the other brute. Ricky just finished bashing 30 brutes into swizz cheese when he hear the yell, "stop everyone stop" he looked to where it came from, the sight made him for once drop his shotgun in mud and blood, wojo and meow hear the scream to, wojo looked and what he saw shocked him beyond belief, jodi was already cry when she saw the sight, in the middle of the battle right next to the artifact, stood oblivion, holding rickys energy sword while grabbing wess's throat.

Chapter 17

A farewell to all and to all a good firework

In that moment that seemed so familler to him, wess remembered what happened on the day he blew him self up, and he had a flashback. Wess stood up his camp was under attack he ran out of the building to see a brute a huge brute, killing his men along with a group of elites, wess charged the brute but what he saw made him stop, the brute huge enough to crush his head in with its pinky, held jodi by the throat, wess stood there dumbfounded unsure of what to do, his life of being a merc just crumbled away at that awful sight, he charge again, this time with two energy swords out and on, he cut off the brutes arm just as the muscle tensed, then he spun in the air ripping the brutes throat out, the brut then grabbed wess by the throat, wess laughed, jodi had ran off, he was happy in this sight of hell, and there was only two reasons why, he dropped the ring off his right hand, "im sorry jodi" he said, he pulled out the nova bomb and shoved it into the screaming brutes mouth, the pressure bult up to fast, and when jodi and ricky looked back, it was only to a explosion, all wess heard in that moment was him hearing jodi and ricky scream weiss, then all went black. As wess opened his eyes and looked at oblivion, he laughed, "what so funny dead man" asked oblivion. "every one im sorry, I didn't mean this to happen" said wess over team com, " and jodi, im sorry about before, and about now, and ricky meow and wojo, turn on your buble shields" he continued, ricky meow and wojo followed orders, jodi was confused as she used hers, "and im truly will miss you my friends" he said over his team com. That's when they realized what he ment by sorry, jodi yelled no, but after she did the transmission ended, "you want to know whats so funny oblivion" asked wess, "sure sense your just gonna die anyway" replied oblivion. "wess even you know you cant survive a plasma explosion the size of a nova bomb" wess laughed, oblivion was confused at that moment, then he noticed wess's right arm started glowing blue, "what the fuck" stuttered oblivion, on wess's hand over his plasma energy absorbing pointer fingur, sat a ring, it was the ring jodi gave him, he dropped it knowing its secret, and the last thing oblivion saw, was a glowing white light surrounding him.

After the explosion was gone all that remained of that area for a 45 yard radius was a crater, right in the middle was the artifact, jodi ran up the artifact to see if wess survived, even though she knew he didn't, she still hoped, as did ricky and wojo, meow was already up there looking for anything, jodi was the first to find the only thing that survived, she clenched her hand around it, as she picked up oblivions key to the artifact.

Ricky and wojo put their hands on it meow ran over and put his on theirs, as they pushed the key into the other half of the slot. The hill started to swallow them, when they realized it they where already inside, jodi looked around and bumped around in the darkness, then lights came on, ricky looked around and aimed his shotgun every where, they were in a covenet style capital ship. About three hours later they were floating in orbit around the earth. "what do you think his last thought was" asked meow, nobody answered his question, meow walked to a table in the middle of the room, "this is all I found", he said as he pulled out wess's helmet and spikers out of his backpack. "this all sucks, he wasn't sopposed to die" muttered ricky, wojo sighed, "his luck just ran out" replied jodi calmly, everyone knew she was crying though no sobs came from he way, meow sat down, and stared at the spikers, they were all that remained of wess, they were red, had scopes on them, and in their handles had the initial of his last name, the trenden tree, he realized then that wess remembered every thing as he blew him self up, and he thought back to his past meow closed his eyes, and he saw his own past.

Chapter 18

History reveled

After the massacre at blood gulch, wess stayed with his sowrn brother ricky and his god father simmons, simmons was usually never home though, simmons had a cousin his name on his armor was MEOWKTY-24, meow was one of wess's best friends from the ages of 15 to 20 then wess became a merc after meeting jodi, he then married her and left for another war, meow didn't take place in that war, but ricky and jodi followed wess there, when ricky and jodi came back, meow realized that wess had been promoted several times and hadn't appeared at base for a while, and ricky or jodi never talked about him, even when meow asked or begged. When he realized wess blew him self up, he was scared he wasn't alive any more, and went to his ship, which blew up in his face, he barley survived, as he passed out in space a banshee bumped into him, he used that to crash land, he was then lost until he found a becon, and rushed to it, only to find wess passed out yet again, and a new soldier called wojo. When wojo opened his eyes to se the ship the artifact had made, he sighed as a tear ran down his cheek, then he sighed again, "ive named the ship, it's the twilight" he said a moment of hesitation in his sentence, "why that why not just name it wess" asked wojo now totally confused, "its what wess named all of his ships, every one of em" replied ricky knowing his friend, and calling by his middle name for once. "good now that its named we land" said wojo. Jodi was all alone in a personal room she found, she opened her hand to see what she found on the ground, it was the ring she gave him, when she bought it she had it copyed in adimantium so it couldn't brake, and engraved in it was a sentence, "may your god 'luck' as its called watch over you" , she knew he didn't like the term god but he did belive he had a lot of luck, next to it crudely carved out by plasma, in wess's hand writeing, it said, "seems like my luck ran out…..im sorry" that sentence made her sadder, but it was the only thing left of her husband.

Epiloge

DUH THIS IS THE END

Ricky shut the holographic book, it had been another 30 years after that sad conflict, he sighed, he had just read out loud to a bunch of chosen kids that would become more Spartans, they usually had no heros but this was different, this was a story were a single man blew him self to hell twice and survived once, the only reasons were for his own men, every single zealot that hadn't died in the brute fight, survived the explosion. Ricky sighed as he stood up, he then walked into the hall that was the armory, "at least you always said you wanted to go out with a bang" muttered ricky looking at wess's helmet and spikers, he laughed at that statement, then he stopped knowing that wess, would have laughed at that too, he sighed then read the plate of honor commoriate his friend, "here lays the hemet and weapons of a great man, who above all eles loved bashing brutes, hunters, elites, and even his best friend in the face, he will always be remembered, until the end of the earth, or until we get sick of this helmet and guns", ricky laughed, wojo made this, it had to be something smart, ricky sighed, he hadn't seen jodi for 15 years, which depressed him, he hadn't seen wojo in five, of cource knowing that wojo was a skilled soldier he didn't fear for him, but meow, after they landed the twilight he just disappeared, it scared him more then the rest of his companions, knowing meow was usually quite friendly, until wess died. Ricky shuddered at that thought, he had hunted any sign of oblivion or the darken for 25 years after this war, then he became bored and left the job for wojo. Ricky sighed, then left the room, of cource if any one would have looked inside the helmet they would have realized that the strange orange dot on the mini map wasn't normal as it moved 116 mph across the map of earth.

the true epiloge

yes yes I know its just for my friends

jodi stared at the fast moving rad as it crossed the desert, it was the fivth time it went in this circle, after the war jodi had went back to the planet to search out this dot on wess's helmets radar, the rad stopped and a grey dot got off and walked into the mountain, jodi jumped down onto a mountain path that led to where the dot went to the mountain, when she go there the door in the mountain was half shut, she ran and rolled into the room as the door shut with a loud boom, she then felt the tip of a pistle to her back, "may I ask who dares trespass on my land" asked the voice, she reached back riped the pistle away from the man, turned around and put it to his helmet less head, she then dropped the gun, and nearly fainted, in front of her stood a man with one arm and wires coming out of his right arm, he wore all grey Spartan armor, with now helmet, on his face he wore a happy grin, she barly knew this man, "hello jodi" the man said, she then fainted, when she woke up she found all her gear, on a table next to the bed she was on, she only had her helmet off, and it sat with her gear, she looked around, and she saw the man again. When the man heard her crying it scared him, he ran in to see that she was laughing while crying, he sighed, "im sorry its out of happiness" she studdered, the man looked confused, "I was scared you were gonna kill me" she continued, then she got up and hugged him, now he looked really really confused, "you know who I am" he asked, now jodi was confused, "of cource I do why would you reconginze me If I didn't" she asked him, "I don't know, but I have one question" he asked, "yes" she awnsered, "what is my name" he continued, she sighed, then she replied with a word that made her the happist person on earth, "your name, is wess trenden".

The end

Wess

Jodi

Ricky

Wojo

MEOWKTY-24,"meow"


End file.
